


Too Sweet

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: Harry makes tea. It's too sweet. Draco complains. Harry distracts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> Capitu asked for a dialogue-only drabble; this is that. :-)

"Potter."

"What?"

"It's too sweet again."

"What?"

"The tea. You always make it too sweet."

"Do not." …. "Don't scoff at me like that. It's perfect."

"Not everything you do is perfect, you know. And you can stop that right now, that look."

"What look?"

"Bugger off."

"What? Too sweet for you, Malfoy?"

"I wouldn't call you groping my arse 'sweet'."

"What about… this?"

"… That's… fighting dirty."

"Best kind."

"I'm going to trip over my trousers."

"Then kick them off."

"Tea's getting… cold while you… kiss me."

"I'll make… more later."

"And it'll be too sweet."

"Shut it, Malfoy."


End file.
